character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumugi Shirogane (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Tsumugi Shirogane= |-|Copy Cat (Ultimate Cosplayer Full Power)= Summary Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). However, she claims she doesn't like to wear her cosplays, and would instead prefer someone as passionate as she is to wear them. It's later revealed that Tsumugi is the mastermind behind the Killing Game, which took place after the events of DRV2: Goodbye Despair. She, alongside Rantaro Amami, got out of the 52nd Killing Game, but they were 'punished' and 'executed' by making them participate in the 53rd Killing Game, with Rantaro effectively becoming the Ultimate Survivor, and Tsumugi became the mastermind of the 53rd Killing Game, which took place in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, entering it as a student alongside Rantaro, K1-B0, and 14 other students. She later murdered Rantaro, and place the blame on Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist, who wanted to end the Killing Game more than anyone, causing her to be wrongfully executed. Much later in the final class trial, Shuichi Saihara shone the light on Rantaro's murder, effectively proving Angie Yonaga's supernatural prediction of Rantaro's murder having hidden inside a secret door in the library, where it was led through by a secret passage in the female's bathroom, and cementing the fact that Tsumugi was indeed the one who killed Rantaro, not Kaede, which proved the injust that Tsumugi had by bending the rules to her own side. Tsumugi then cosplayed as Junko Enoshima and plung all of the remaining students into despair by telling them that all of their talents were mere fabrication caused by her Flashback Light, and that the entire Danganronpa verse is mere fiction, causing the remaining students to fall into despair. However, K1-B0 choose not to give up and clung to hope, earning him the title of the Ultimate Hope Robot. The audience of Danganronpa then took control of K1-B0, making Tsumugi laugh hysterically at the fruitless efforts of Shuichi, Himiko and Maki. However, much to Tsumugi's shock and disbelief, the Danganronpa fans, upon hearing Shuichi's claim about neither hope nor despair could settle things right, and the fact that he didn't believe that the Danganronpa verse was mere fiction, and believing that the Renmants of Despair still exist, chose for Danganronpa to not continue. In a desperate attempt, Tsumugi told them to reconsider, but all the screens of the show got shot down. Cruel realization struck on Tsumugi, knowing now that Danganronpa is over forever. She then left her execution to K1-B0, who didn't hold back, and proceeded to destroy the academy in a flurry of massive explosions. Tsumugi could be seen beside Monokuma waving at the screen with an upset look on her face, before getting squashed by a large piece of debris, killing her instantly and turning her into a bloody mess. K1-B0, upon seeing that Tsumugi is dead and that Shuichi, Himiko and Maki are still safe underneath giant pieces of concerte, smiled before activating his self-destruct mechanism, and flew to the dome of the academy, before exploding, destroying both the dome and the academy, allowing Shuichi, Himiko and Maki to escape to the outside world, ending the merciless and insane Killing Game program which is known as Danganronpa...for now at least. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 1-A. Varies with her talent. Name: Tsumugi Shirogane Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Age: 18 Gender: Female (She can also be any gender depending on her cosplay) Classification: Ultimate Cosplayer | Goddess of Danganronpa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence | Same as before, but on an unfathomably higher scale than previously. In addition to: Shapeshifting (Can take any form that she desires so long as the form is of a fictional character), Power Mimicry (Can copy the power level and the abilities of those she cosplays), Sound Manipulation (Can perfectly mimic the voices of those in which she cosplays as), Memory Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation and Disease Manipulation with the Flashback Lights, Electricity Manipulation with the Electrohammer, Cloth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resurrection (In chapter 3, Monokuma said that with the Necronomicon he can bring people back to life, seeing that Tsumugi is the one who wrote this season she likely made this possible), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knows the difference between fiction and reality. Makes multiple 4th wall breaking in V3 and views the 4th wall as nothing), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Manipulate the plot of the Danganronpa franchise and was the one to create it), Acausality (Due to the nature of her existence she transcends causality as a whole), Awakened Power, Creation (Created the V3 school and the Ultimate Real Fiction. Also via the Ultimate Inventor and the Ultimate Mechanic Talents. Also was the one to create K1-B0), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mutilation (Wrote the scene when Monokuma erased a soul), Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Conceptual Manipulation (Created Kokichi Oma as the concept of lie. Can also use the Shukuchi Method she is able to travel 500 kilometres by removing the concept of distance), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Weapon Mastery (Via the Ultimate Solider, the Ultimate Swordswoman and the Ultimate Assassin Talents, Can also use the Gun of Man's Passion, the Pure White Practice Sword and the Monomune), Martial Arts (Via the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Team Manager, the Ultimate Bodyguard, the Ultimate Boxer, the Ultimate Wrestler and the Ultimate Gymnast Talents), Precognition (Via the Ultimate Analyst Talent), Clairvoyance (Via the Ultimate Clairvoyant Talent), Hacking (Via the Ultimate Programmer Talent), Supernatural Luck (Via the Ultimate Lucky Student Talent), Stealth Mastery (Via the Ultimate Murderous Fiend Talent, which has shown with Genocider Syo when she was capable of fleeing of a place filled with police), Mind Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Despair, the Ultimate Confectioner, the Ultimate Animator Talents, and the Ultimate Pyrotechinician Talent, as shown with Ted Chikatilo, who can generate fireworks that can brainwash his enemies), Empathic Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Despair and the Ultimate Animator Talents), Data Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Analyst and the Ultimate Programmer Talents), Technological Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Analyst and the Ultimate Programmer Talents), Information Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Analyst, the Ultimate Programmer Talents, and Hangman Gambit), Information Analysis (Via the Ultimate Analyst, the Ultimate Programmer Talents, and Hangman Gambit), Enhanced Senses, Marksmanship, Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Via Izuru Kamukura's mysterious talent to detect lies), Healing (Via the Ultimate Nurse and the Ultimate Pharmacist Talents), Statistics Amplification (Via the Ultimate Cook Talent), Poison Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Nurse and the Ultimate Pharmacist Talents), Explosion Manipulation (Via The Ultimte Pyrotechnician Talent, and the Ultimate Team Manager Talent, which was shown with Nekomaru Nidai, when he has shown the mysterious ability to create building-sized explosions), Fire Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Pyrotechnician Talent, The Ultimate Baseball Star Talent, which was with Leon Kuwata, when he was capable of throwing basballs so hard that they get caught on fire), Sound Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Musician Talent), Illusion Creation (Via the Ultimate Despair Talent, or via the Illusion Rod, which can show a happy illusion when it's spun in circles in front of someone's eyes), Time Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Solider Talent, which has been shown with Mukuro Ikusaba, who in her Battle Trance can manipulate time in the form of slowing the perception of time in front of her eyes, or via the Monomergen-C, which can give its user the ability to manipulate time itself), Spatial Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Marital Artist Talent, which has been shown with Sakura Ogami, whose aura can twist and distort space itself), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (Via the Ultimate Soldier Talent, which was shown with Mukuro Ikusaba, who in her Battle Trance can instinctively dodge attacks before they even happen), Spiritual Awarness, Soul Manipulation (Via Monokuma's mysterious ability to interact with souls, which he had shown in Korekiyo's execution, or via the Cleansing Air Freshener, which is said to repel ghosts and paranormal entities, which has holy water mixed in), Body Control (Via Monokuma's mysterious ability that he has shown during Peko Pekoyama's execution, when he controlled her body using a straw doll on strings), Animal Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Breeder Talent), Energy Projection (Via the Ultimate Robot Talent, or via the Perfect Laser Gun, which can fire real laser beams), Heat Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Preparation (Via the Ultimate Mechanic Talent), Telepathy (Via the Ultimate Breeder Talent), Extrasensory Perception, Electricity Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Team Manager Talent, which has been shown with Nekomaru Nidai when he was shown to be able to generate electricity when either excited or in a fight), Air Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Swordswoman Talent, which has shown been with Peko Pekoyama when she created gusts and blades of wind by swinging her sword), Magic (Via the Ultimate Magician Talent), Aura, Summoning (Via Junko Enoshima's mysterious ability to summon the Spear of Gungnir from the ground), Flight (Via the Ultimate Robot"s Talent or with the Flame Thunder Broom) (Should have all of the powers, abilities and talents of the entire Danganronpa cast) Attack Potency: City level (Scared Maki Harukawa by just a mere glare. Should be comparable, if not superior to Angie Yonaga, who was stated that if she "gave it her all in painting", everyone arond her will die) | Outerverse level (Created the entire Danganronpa verse, which was stated to be an infinite loop that contains infinite dimensions and possibilities. Also created the Ultimate Real Ficition, which was stated to transcend Danganronpa itself. The parallel worlds, or parallel 'IFs' in Danganronpa are created via choices and possibilities, which in turn means that the world of Danganronpa runs on the Many Worlds Interpretation and the Schrodinger's Cat Theories, making the Danganronpa World being infinite-dimensional, with Tsumugi transcending it). Varies with her talent (Outright stated that she can cosplay the whole world itself, with Danganronpa being her favourite. Can also copy everything regarding a fictional character she cosplays with, effectively making a "perfect Reproduction") Speed: Hypersonic (Reacted to Monotaro, who moved his hands on a keyboard so fast they got caught on fire) | Omnipresent (Was the one to create Danganronpa as it is now, and views it as mere fiction. Stated that she can cosplay the entire world no matter what world it is) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | Outerversal. Varies with her talent. Durability: Unknown, likely City level | Outerverse level. Varies with her talent. Stamina: Extremely High (Spent 53 seasons of a TV show without getting a rest) | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Outerversal. Varies depending on the character she is cosplaying. Standard Equipment: *'Electrohammer:' The Electrohammer is a hammer that uses electricity to make electronic devices short circuit and stop working, however, they have a short battery life and using it on a bigger target drains it's power faster to the point where using it on an Exisal would completely drain the battery. *'Flashback Lights:' The Flashback Lights are modified flashlights that insert memories into a person, due to how it works it will make the person who obtains the memories think it is real. This can be used to change someone's personality completely, alter someone's emotions and even give someone a life-threatening illness. Intelligence: Supergenius (Is incomprehensibly more intelligent than beings like Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, Kyoko Kirigiri, and even Nagito Komaeda, all showing incredible feats of enormous intellect, she is the one who created the feats in which they were at their best) | Nigh-Omniscient (As the creator of the Danganronpa multiverse, Tsumugi knows everything around her in the universe, but she couldn't predict that fact that the Danganronpa fans would abandon the show and find it boring) Weaknesses: Tsumugi is insane, arrogant and sadistic. She cannot use more than one cosplay, limiting the amount of abilities she can use at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Cosplayer: Tsumugi has the ability to cosplay any character that she likes. She herself states that she gets "Cospox" an allergic reaction where a bumpy rash spreads across her entire body if she cosplays as anyone that is real. In Chapter 6, she proves her talent fully by accurately cosplaying as multiple characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is capable of matching their appearances, voices, and mannerisms perfectly, making her imitations even more accurate than Ultimate Imposter's. And by cosplaying a character, she can copy its abilities to the maximum, as shown when she cosplayed as Junko Enoshima during the last class trial, and induced despair in the remaining students. However, much like the Ultimate Imposter, Tsumugi can only copy one character at a time, which limits the abilities that she gains to what the character that she cosplayed actually has. Flashback Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch used to implant false memories into its participants for the purpose of creating an exciting story for the Killing Game. Originally the Flashback Lights were presented as a tool for curing amnesia to goad the participants into using them. When used on a participant, the world around them is described as "warping" or "twisting". While the Flashback Lights' primary purpose is to implant memories, they can also replace old memories, and memories replaced by the Flashback Light can never be returned. Blackout Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch. It has the same appearance as the Flashback Light. However, while the Flashback Light implants and replaces memories, the Blackout Light erases them. And much like the Flashback Light, the memories erased by the Blackout Light can never be returned. Key: Base | Full Power Note 1: Tsumugi was confirmed to be able to cosplay as fictional character which include characters from outside the danganronpa verse like Zankai zero: last beginning . Also made some reference about Nasuverse and other fictional verses. Note 2: There are few contradictions about Tsumugi not being able to mimic the powers and abilities of the characters she cosplay. To nullify this fact, Tsumugi has shown some abilities of some of the Danganronpa cast, like Toko and Syo's Multiple Personality's switch, Junko's Gyazu's shapeshifting, Nekomaru Nidai's Lightning Manipulation (Which comes around his body, and initially appears on the corner of his eyes when he gets angered or excited), and the list goes on. 'Note 3: 'Tsumugi's Respect Thread. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1